You and I
by GleeFan412
Summary: A brittana love story


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with Glee, nor do I own Lady Gaga's song You and I, I took bits and pieces of the song ad made it to fit the story, so the lyrics are not exactly how the song goes.

A/N: This is my first time writing a story in the first person, I thought I'd give it a try. I'd love to know what you guys think! Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

You and I

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

I fidget with the hem of my skirt, trying to calm my already rattled nerves. Had it really been four long years since I'd been back in Lima Ohio? Now here I am, a recent college graduate, coming back home to the one place I vowed I'd never come back to. She is the only reason I'm back here and I have no idea if she even wants to see me. Unfortunately, I can't help but keep my mind from wandering back a few years to the last time I saw her.

**4 years earlier**

"Open it, San, open it!" she exclaims, waving the thick letter in my face.

I slowly take the letter from her, but can't bring myself to rip it open.

"San, what are you waiting for?"

"What if I didn't get in Brit? What if it's a rejection letter?" I ask, making stupid excuses, not wanting to say the real reason I don't want to open it. I was pretty sure by the size of the letter I had been accepted to NYU, but it was all that I was going to leave behind that I wasn't ready to face.

"Then I'm opening it for you." She grabs the letter from me and rips it open before I can even stop her. "Dear Santana Lopez, we are very happy to inform you that you have been accepted into NYU. Oh my God Santana, you got in!" Papers flutter to the ground around me as she grabs me into a big hug. "I'm so proud of you San," she says, giving me a kiss on the lips.

I return the kiss before pulling away, looking away from her questioning eyes.

"Why aren't you more excited? You want to go to New York so badly for as long as I can remember, why do you look like you're going to cry?"

I look away from her concerned gaze because I am, in fact, going to cry. My future had been determined for me long ago, knowing I would be following in my father's footsteps, going to his alma matter. One day I would come back home and become partners at his practice, and hopefully take over the practice all together. "I just wish you were coming to New York with me."

"Give me a reason to come with you," she pleads.

I know exactly what she wants from me, wants me to do, but I just can't, not yet. "You know I can't," I say softly.

"You could," she insists, blue eyes searching mine. "Please, do it for you…for us."

"I can't tell my parents right now, I just can't. I could lose everything. If I tell them I'm gay they could potentially throw me out or worse, disown me. Then there goes me ever taking over my dad's practice. I want to build a comfortable life for us, and this is the way to do it."

"There isn't going to be an us, if you don't tell them San. I'm tired of sneaking around, I want people to know about us. I want to be proud and show off my beautiful girlfriend. I can't do those things and it hurts me."

The tears form in her beautiful blue eyes and it feels like a punch in the stomach. I hate that I'm the cause of her pain, but I can't bring myself to tell my parents. It's always been a sore spot between her and I and pretty much the only thing we have ever argued about. "I'm sorry," I say, though I know I've said it too many times before. I go to take her in a hug but she pushes me away.

"I'm sorry too," she says angrily as she walks out the door and out of my life.

I watch her walk away, frozen in my kitchen, unable to go after her. I feel like my feet are cemented to the tile floor as I choke back tears, watching the one person I love the most in the world leave, but unable to go after her.

**Present Day**

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at the back of my head, or come say hello?"

Her voice snaps me out of my daydream and my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. I start to walk through the McKinley High gym and I'm wrapped into a hug before I even realize what is happening. She looks as gorgeous as ever, though I never expected anything less. Just like that, it's like the last four years never happened and I feel myself melting into her hug.

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'll give anything to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

"So tell me everything," she says eagerly, as if the last time we had talked wasn't four years ago. "New York was good to you," she adds as her piercing blue eyes survey my body.

I can't help but blush at her comment as feelings that I had buried deep inside me come rushing to the surface. I take a sip of my jack and coke before answering. "New York was intimidating, terrifying, and fantastic all at the same time. I graduated pre med and I'll be going to med school in the fall. How have you been? You look amazing, by the way." Suddenly, I feel like an awkward school girl.

"Good," she says with a smile. "I graduated with a business degree so I can open up my own dance studio one day, oh, and also, I started coaching the JV Cheerios to help Coach Sylvester out."

I'm having a hard time concentrating on what she's saying because all I can focus on are her luscious lips, the very same lips that I haven't been able to kiss in a very long time. "I'm really happy things are working out for you," I manage to say truthfully as I throw back the rest of my drink. I'm not surprised she graduated with a degree and had no doubt she'd have a very successful dance studio, she was always much smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Are you going back to New York for med school?"

I nod yes. "I'm just home for the summer, plus I'm interning with my dad for school credit."

"I'm glad you and your dad seem to be getting along. I take it some things haven't changed?" she says, getting right to the point.

I signal the waitress over to our table and order another drink, this is going to be a long night. "Call me a coward, but things are going too well for me to come out of the closet right now, Brit."

I can tell she is thinking hard about what to say next, she always makes this cute little face when she is concentrating hard. "You are always going to have a reason not to tell them," she says finally.

I don't answer because I know it's true, there never will be a good time to tell my parents. They aren't like her parents, excepting of everyone and everything, and that was something she never quite understood. I can feel my head start to get light as the alcohol starts to kick in. I know that if I don't stop soon, I won't be accountable for my actions, but that doesn't stop me from ordering another drink.

She gives me a look as I order another, but knows better than to say anything. She takes a sip of her own drink before asking what I'm surprised has taken her so long to come up in conversation. "Are you seeing anyone?" she asks, her blue eyes full of hope that I'm not.

"I'm not. I'm very single. School kept me very busy and well, I kept comparing all the girls to a certain blonde I know," I add with a smirk.

She can't hide the look of relief on her face. "I'm glad," she says boldly, taking my hand from across the table.

I glance around to make sure no one my parents know are in viewing distance of us, before relaxing slightly, letting her continue to hold my hand. "Ready to get out of here?" I ask as I finish off the last of my newest drink.

"Very," she says eagerly. "I have my own place now, I'll take us. You are in no shape to drive."

I don't argue as I follow her out of the restaurant and to her car, ignoring all signs that point to this being a bad idea.

_Sit back down on the couch_ _where we_

_Made love for the first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Yeah something about baby, you and I_

I pounce on her the moment she closes the door behind us, alcohol clouding my better judgment. She quickly shows me she doesn't mind as she pushes her lips harder against mine, her tongue battling for dominance. Clothes begin to make their way to the floor as she leads me to the couch. Somehow she ends up straddling me, her breasts inches away from my face. I know exactly what she wants, but find it more fun to tease her, kissing her soft skin everywhere but where she wants me to be, taking my time to get reacquainted with her perfectly toned body.

"Please," she whispers in my ear while softly nibbling down my neck.

"It's more fun to make you wait," I pant out between moans, wondering how I ever let this woman walk out of my life.

Before I know it, she gets tired of waiting and takes control, flipping me so she's on top, her thigh pressing against my core, sending sparks throughout my entire body. "How's that?" she asks, knowing exactly what she was doing to me.

"Good," is all I can get out before she's kissing and biting at my lips. "You feel so good. I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replies before thrusting her fingers deep inside me.

"Holy shit." I cant help but swear because it feels better than I could ever imagine. I quickly return the favor, knowing exactly how she likes it, and we settle into a rhythm. I can tell I'm going to lose control embarrassingly fast, but four years would do that to anyone. She moans my name a few times and that's all it takes to push me over the edge, and as I say her name, I can feel her losing control as well.

"That was amazing," she says softly, resting her head on my chest, holding me tightly.

"It always was between us," I reply, running my hands softly up and down the small of her back, taking in every inch of her. "I'm so sorry I let you walk away that day, Brit."

"No, San. I'm sorry I walked away. I honestly thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm right here, if you'll have me." I stop before I say anymore, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment between us, the moment I have been thinking about for the last four years.

"Of course I do, Santana. It's always been you. I'm done trying to push you out of the closet, I know one day, you will do it on your own terms, in your own time."

I kiss her forehead, and gently tip her chin upwards with my fingertips so I can look into her eyes. "I love you."

Her blue eyes grow darker as she replies, "I love you too."

_It's been two years since I let you go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_On my birthday you sang me A Heart of Gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

**Two years earlier**

I look at my phone to see who's calling me, hoping it's her, but knowing it's not. "Hi, Quinn," I say as I answer the phone.

"You can sound more excited to talk to me," she jokes, but I know she's somewhat serious. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do in that fabulous city of New York for your birthday?" I hear the envy in her voice, knowing she'd much rather be with me than stuck in Lima with Beth and Puck.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm staying right here in my apartment."

"Santana, that's ridiculous," she scolds me. "You have so many opportunities, and you are letting them go to waste. I talked to Rachel earlier, I know she tried to get you to go out with her. Why don't you take her up on it?"

"Really? Spend my birthday with Berry? No thanks." I hate to admit it, but we have been much closer friends seeing as she's the only person I really know in the city, the only person who really knows the real me. It's easy to fake who I am with new friends in college, it's much easier to play the bitch and keep my walls up, than risk letting anyone in.

"Oh come on Santana. I know you and Rachel are friends now, and you can't be alone on your birthday wallowing in self pity over losing her."

"I'm not!" I insist, though it's a blatant lie. "How is she, since you bought her up."

"Really good, I don't see her too often, but from what I hear, she's doing just fine Santana. You are just as stubborn as she is, why don't you just call her?"

"Absolutely not. She walked out on me, do I have to remind you? If anything, she owes me an apology." I know it's a weak reply, but I've tried for the last two years to put her out of my mind, the last thing I wanted to do on my birthday was think about her.

"Fine, I'm not going to say it again. When are you coming home to visit? Beth is asking about you."

"I don't know. I don't really plan on going back there any time soon, but I'll try," I add, not wanting to really shove it in her face that I made it out of that small town that she was stuck in. "Why don't you guys come visit me here?"

"I'd love to Santana, but it's not feasible on mine and Puck's income."

"I'll fly you guys out."

"Thanks but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's my early Christmas gift to you. It's settled, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Ok, I'd love to see New York again, I haven't been since Nationals that one year."

I smile as I hear the excitement in her voice, it would be good to see her, Puck, and Beth again. "Ok, good. We'll work out details later. Have a good night Quinn, thanks for calling."

"Happy Birthday again Santana. I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up the phone and place it on the night table beside me and replace it for my laptop. My finger seems to have a mind of it's own as it goes to the file titled 'Brittany' and clicks on it, though I know I shouldn't. I had been doing so well up until now. The birthday song she had recorded for me while we were dating was still one of my most favorite things, and being it was my birthday, I click to listen to it. I close my eyes and lay back on my pillow, envisioning that night, and smile. I could listen to her sing forever.

_You, you and I_

_You, you and I_

_Oh yeah, I'd rather die without you and I_

**Present Day**

I wake up to find us still cuddled up on the couch. I smile, thinking maybe it had been a dream, but she was real, and sleeping right beside me. I kiss her gently on the cheek, "Morning Beautiful."

She stirs and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning. I was so afraid last night had been a dream. I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too, Baby, me too. I better get dressed and get going, I have to meet my dad at the office in a bit. Is it okay if I come back later?"

"Please do," she says with a big smile. "I have to coach the girls later on, but I'll be done around 5:00."

I kiss her before gathering my clothes and heading off to the bathroom. If I had known that reuniting with her would have been like this, I would have come home a long time ago. I hum along with a familiar tune on the radio as I drive to my dad's office. It was now or never to do what I should have done years ago. I take a deep breath as I put my car in park and head into the office.

"Good morning Santana," his secretary greets me.

"Good morning. If he in the office?"

"I think he's actually with a patient already. Go on in to room number two."

I knock softly on the door before entering. "Morning Dad."

"Morning Mija. I'm just finishing up here, and we ca do some paperwork in the office before my next appointment shows up."

I follow him to his office, gathering the courage I was going to need to get this out quickly before we got interrupted.

"I'm so proud of you Santana. I knew you'd graduate in the top of your class. I'm looking forward to the day we become partners."

I smile nervously, he was making this a whole lot harder. "Look Dad, there's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago."

He looks at me through his dark rimmed glasses. "What is it Mija? Do you not want to be a pediatrician? Do you want to go into a different field of medicine?"

"No, Dad," I reassure him quickly. "It has nothing to do with becoming a doctor. It has everything to do with me, with who I really am." I sit in the chair across from his desk before continuing on. Well here goes nothing I think as I take a deep breath. "I'm gay Dad." The words tumble out of my mouth and a weight feels like it's been lifted off my chest. I quickly search his face for any sort of reaction.

"I know," he says simply.

"Wait. What?" It was the last thing I expected him to say.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me. I don't know what took you so long. A parent always knows, Mija. How is that nice Brittany girl, anyway?"

I sit to much in shock to even answer. He knew? He knew all this time? He even knows her name.

"It's your mother who is going to have a much harder time with this. You know how she is with her devotion to the church. You're my daughter, I will love you always no matter what."

I can't stop the tears that begin to fall from my eyes as I jump out of the chair to hug him. "I love you too, Dad."

"Now what do you say, you dry those tears and let's get to work?"

I nod and wipe my tears away. Maybe coming back home was a good thing after all.

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

'_Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_I'm a New York woman born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing with it's right_

**One year later**

I tie the blindfold tighter around her crystal blue eyes. "Don't you dare even think about peeking," I tell her.

"You expect me to walk down how many New York blocks with this on?"

"Just trust me, Love," I tell her, and she does. She follows me blindly down the block, just like she followed me back to New York last year.

"What's the bring surprise, San?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" I'm almost laughing, her excitement is contagious. She's like a little kid on Christmas morning. "We're almost there, and all your dreams will come true."

"They already have. I have you, what else do I need?"

"You're too kind," I say with a laugh. "Ok here we are. Ready?"

She nods her head as I take off the blindfold with one hand, camera in the other. This look on her face I want captured forever. "Oh my…San, you didn't!" she exclaims.

"Oh but I did," I say, unable to keep the huge smile off my face as I click the camera repeatedly in her direction.

"You bought me a dance studio? You seriously bought me a dance studio," she repeats again in disbelief.

"It was the least I could do to show you how happy I was that you left everything behind in Lima for me."

She engulfs me in a huge hug. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you. This couldn't have been cheap."

"I have some ideas," I whisper in her ear, making her blush almost immediately. I can't stop smiling as I hand her the keys to the studio. "Go on, check it all out." I stand back and let her go in first, amazed at how my life had turned around. A few short years ago I was alone in New York, thinking I'd never have all of this, and now, I had more than I could have ever imagined, and this was just the beginning.

_You and I you, you and I_

_Baby, I'd rather die without you and I_


End file.
